


I Don’t Think This Is A Battle Simulation

by She_Ra_Shitposting



Series: She-Ra OneShots [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Crystal Castle, F/F, I guess???, battle simulation, the gang go to the crystal castle and adoras ego gets in the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_Ra_Shitposting/pseuds/She_Ra_Shitposting
Summary: When Adora takes the Princess Alliance to the Crystal Castle to train, she should really make sure she has the right battle simulation lined up.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: She-Ra OneShots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780243
Comments: 15
Kudos: 125





	I Don’t Think This Is A Battle Simulation

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after a fever dream. It's un-beta'd. Also, sorry for the secondhand embarrassment. It's 7am. Good night.

“Adora, I was  _ just _ crowned, can’t this wait?” Glimmer sighed, leaning forwards in Angella’s-- in  _ her _ chair, hands gently pressing into the war table, a headache already forming as she watched the ex-Horde soldier pace around the room. The other princesses, Bow, and Sea Hawk watched the new Queen from their own chairs.

“No. The Horde never stops, so we shouldn’t. Catra hasn’t launched an attack since she-- since the portal.” Adora paused in her pacing as memories of the portal, and Angella, returned. Adora curled a hand into a fist, and headed straight to the table. “She has to be planning something big. We have to be ready.” She punctuated her point by slamming her fist onto the top of the table, the holographic map of Etheria flickering ever so slightly.

“Adora. It’s been months.” Glimmer pushed herself up out of her chair, mirroring Adora’s position across the table. At the movement, Mermista pulled her feet off the war table, in turn causing Sea Hawk’s legs to drop off her lap, Perfuma and Frosta sat up straighter in their chairs. Huntara leaned forward, a huge smile pulled across her face as she looked between the two. Spinnerella and Netossa glanced at one another before turning back to face the Queen. “If the Horde were planning something, we’d know. We have scouts out on every border, and they’re reporting nothing. Nothing is happening. People are starting to think Hordak might even be gone.”

“That’s ridiculous. We’d know if Hordak was gone.” Adora pulled her hand away from the table and made a sweeping motion in the air at Glimmer’s suggestion. “Look. I’m just saying we could all learn something from a bit of training. Some  _ hard _ training.”

“Adora--”

“Light Hope trains She-Ra. She’s got simulations for every situation imaginable, and they feel  _ real _ . We need that. The Horde haven’t made a move in months? Then they’re planning something  _ massive _ . I know Catra. All this means is that they haven’t lost a single life in months, they’re in the strongest place they’ve been since the Battle of Bright Moon. We have to prepare.” Adora’s fingers curled around the edges of the war table so tightly her fingers were turning white as she leant over herself, adding with a whisper “I can’t let them surprise us again.”

The war room was shrouded in silence, all eyes turning away from the hunched over soldier to look at the Queen of Bright Moon, currently standing tall in contrast to Adora. Glimmer sighed, and cast a look over to Bow, silently begging for help. The tech master smiled at her, standing up next to Adora, putting a hand on her shoulder. 

“I think it’s a good idea.” Bow’s fingers tightened ever so slightly on Adora’s shoulder, causing the blonde to look up at him. He smiled down at her, before turning his attention to Glimmer and the rest of the war room’s inhabitants. “The Horde have given us a break, but we can’t take it for granted. It won’t last forever. We should at least  _ try _ .” Bow looked into Glimmer’s eyes, smiled, and bowed his head slightly.

“Alright. Then we’ll go to the Crystal Castle and we’ll see what Light Hope can do.” Glimmer declared, sitting back down in her chair, motioning for Adora and Bow to do the same. “Someone needs to stay here, we can’t leave Bright Moon defenceless. Net--”

“I want to stay.” Frosta interrupted Glimmer, taking her chance to stand up, this time in her own chair. “No offence, but I don’t need as much training as the rest of you. I’m already super good at  _ crushing the Horde _ . You could all do with getting on my level.” Speech over, Frosta dropped back into her chair, looking over at Glimmer, who was really starting to regret not bringing a drink with her. 

“Fine. Frosta will stay at Bright Moon while we’re all gone. We’ll be gone for less than a day, but like you said, Adora, we shouldn’t relax. Any objections, or are we done?” Glimmer asked as she already started to get out of her chair to leave, the agreements of the other princesses falling over deaf ears as she headed towards Adora and Bow.

“This will be a positive thing for us.”

“I’m like, super psyched to see Bright Hope, or whatever.”

“I couldn’t be more ready for a simulated  _ adventure _ !”

“I bet I can take down the most bots.”

“Darling...”

“As long as we get to hit things.”

“Hey.” Bow looped his arms over Glimmer’s shoulders as she walked up to them, the other arm already looped over Adora’s shoulders. “The Best Friend Squad, kicking simulated ass? We’re gunna do amazing!”

\----- ----- ----- ----- -----

“Here we are.” Glimmer sidestepped away from Netossa and Spinnerella, the last 2 to be teleported over to the Crystal Castle. Adora and Huntara had gone off into the Whispering Woods to find it, calling Bow on his pad after she had, and Glimmer started teleporting the princesses, Bow and Sea Hawk over in pairs until everyone was gathered around the entrance.

“It’s gunna be so much fun!” Adora gushed, pulling Glimmer towards the door as she walked backwards, addressing the other princesses, only looking back once to utter the password to the Castle. “Eternia.” Pulling Glimmer with her, Adora couldn’t help but feel pride that Glimmer had agreed to use the Crystal Castle to train the princesses, and excitement to show them what Light Hope can do. “Light Hope can make almost any simulation you can think of, and she’s so good at getting personalities right. Last time I was here, she simulated the Fright Zone so I could take on Hordak, and it felt like I was  _ right there _ . You’ll understand soon.” 

“Unauthorised presences detected.” Light Hope’s voice surrounded the open room as soon as Adora had ushered everyone in, the lights changing to red as Light Hope appeared in front of Sea Hawk, who absolutely did  _ not _ scream and jump into Mermista’s arms. “State your intent.”

“Light Hope!” Adora pushed through the crowd of princesses until she was right in front of Light Hope, as Mermista dropped Sea Hawk. “It’s okay, I bought them here. They want to train with the simulations.”

“Adora, this is highly discouraged. Bringing other people into the Crystal Castle--”

“Is highly frowned upon, I know. But no-one has to know. Come on, they’re princesses. Shouldn’t She-Ra train alongside them?” Adora batted her eyelashes at the hologram, who continued to stare at Adora.

“You seem to have a facial tick. But I am inclined to agree. While it is not needed to balance the planet, I can understand the idea of working together with the princesses. Very well, Adora.” Light Hope looked towards the group, who hadn’t moved an inch since Adora pushed them into the room. 

“Yes! Thank you Light Hope. For the honour of Grayskull!” In a flash of light, She-Ra stood before the gathered group, all 8ft tall and glowy. “Light Hope, fire up the last simulation!” 

“The last simulation? Adora--” Light Hope began, gliding forward.

“The last simulation!” Adora held the Sword of Protection aloft, ready.

The room around them dissolved in an instant, leaving the princesses in darkness, but only for a second. In a flow of red lights, a room started to take shape around the group, who had started to spread out just slightly, getting into fighting stances as they all faced forward, ready to face whatever simulation Adora had wanted. Although the room didn’t look like part of the Fright Zone, and as it took shape, it looked exactly like Adora’s room at Bright Moon, facing the doors that lead to the hallway. 

“Wait--” Adora began, eyes blowing wide as she took in the room. 

“Heeeey, Adora.” The gathered group pivoted 180 degrees as they heard the Force Captain’s drawl behind them, nothing could have prepared them for what they saw.

Perfuma yelped.

Mermista gasped.

Sea Hawk jumped.

Huntara laughed.

Spinnerella turned around.

Netossa looked at Adora.

Bow covered his eyes.

Glimmer dropped her staff.

She-Ra turned back into Adora.

Catra, laying on her side on Adora’s bed, propped up on her elbow, tail lazily draped over her legs, gently purring. Adora’s sheets draped over the lower half of her body, a clawed finger tracing over the top clasp that held Adora’s jacket closed. Adora’s jacket, the only piece of clothing Catra was wearing. As a claw started to cut through the top clash, Adora shook herself back to reality, backing up from the group quickly.

“Stop the simulation! Light Hope! Stop! Stop the simulation!” Adora yelped as 6 pairs of eyes landed on her. As quickly as the simulation had started, the room had melted around them and left them back at the Crystal Castle with Light Hope standing in front of Adora again.

“Was the simulation not as you wanted it, Adora?” Light Hope asked, oblivious to the tension in the room. 

“Shh! I--” Adora turned her attention from Light Hope to the group. “Guys?” 

Huntara was the first one to pull herself out of the stupor everyone found themselves in, and began heartily laughing.

“Didn’t know you had it in you!” Huntara laughed, stepping forward and clapping Adora on the shoulder. 

“Wait-- You’re not shocked?” Adora recoiled from the force Huntara used, looking between all the princesses faces.

“I’m just glad Frosta didn’t come.” Perfuma muttered, looking anywhere but at Adora.

“I get it.” Mermista shrugged, getting some differing looks from the group, not that that bothered her. “What? Catra’s mean and our enemy, but she’s like,  _ super _ hot, or whatever. I don’t blame Adora.”

“Okay, forgetting whatever  _ that _ was.” Glimmer pushed through the crowd, motioning towards Mermista before putting her hands on Adora’s shoulders. “It’s probably super unhealthy, but we’re also in the middle of a war, so what can I say. I  _ really _ don’t want to think about what I just saw, and I think I speak for all of us.”

“Not all--”

“Almost all of us.” Glimmer pushed on, ignoring the intrusion. “Just, fire up a  _ real _ battle simulation, and let’s train. I’m not wasting this trip.” Glimmer met Adora’s eyes, and the latter smiled, nodding.

“Okay. Light Hope. I want battle simulation 20. Fright Zone, Hordak’s sanctum.” Adora started to turn away from Light Hope, before swivelling back. “Only Hordak. No Catra.”

“That’s  _ so _ not fair...”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I've got some more one-shots planned out so this is part of a series. Please let me know what you think, and thank you for reading :D Catch me on tumblr as she-ra-shitposting


End file.
